1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to articles and methods for manufacturing the articles.
2. Description of Related Art
Vacuum deposition is used to form a thin film or coating on housings of portable electronic devices, to improve the abrasion resistance. However, typical vacuum deposition only can deposit black or gold coatings on the housing so the housing has limited appearance compared to other processes used, such as anodic treatment.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.